All You Had To Do Was Stay
by midnite-republic
Summary: Edited Summary: Short fics based on ideas that came while listening to All You Had To Do Was Stay by Taylor Swift.
1. All You Had To Do Was Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own either Skip Beat! or the song All You Had To Do Was Stay.

A/N: Once again an idea that popped into my head while I was reading Skip Beat! fanfics and listening to Taylor Swift. I don't know whose POV this is in, I was originally going to say Kyoko but then realised she just thinks he pops up to be a pain in the a**, so feel free to guess.

* * *

They say that people only want what they no longer had, that they only know what they really want after it already gone. That seemed to have been the case with Fuwa, now that Kyoko was no longer by his side. Only after he had driven her away with his careless words and actions did he want her.

Once, all he would have had to have done to have he was to stay and not turn away from her. He had had Kyoko in the palm of his hand, but he went and locked her out while she was wide open to him, and pushed her away with his carelessness.

Now he was there, thinking he wanted her back, but it was too late, he'd broken what they'd had and it may never be able to be fixed. There was no going back to what they once had, what they could have easily still have had, if only he had stayed too. But Kyoko was in a new place for her with a wider support network then she had ever had and was learning that the world was bigger than just Fuwa.

Sho kept calling her, which just kept unintentionally reminding her of what he had done, while she was just trying to pick up the pieces of the mess he had made. All she wanted was the chance to become a whole person after the mess that too many other people had made of her, to build a life from the wreckage of what had been her childhood dreams.

All he would have had to do was stay by her side in the first place and he may have still had her but only now after she was gone did he realise that she was what he wanted. Now when he was around all most of her friends wanted to do was remind him that he was the one that who left her behind first when all he would have had to do was stay, and it served him right that she was moving on to a new phase of her life.


	2. Ren - Valentine's Day

A/N: So Like my other fic Bad Blood, this was meant to be a one-shot but has kind of morphed into a place where I might post more shots based on ideas given by this song.  
Thanks to those who favourited, means a lot.  
Reviews: cleocat333 - Thanks for the review. Yeah, he does all that now, but too late to do any good.

* * *

Ren sat in the dark in his apartment thinking of the events of the day. How could it have gone worse? What could have been erased to make it better?

It was now 1.18am on the 15 February, and he'd just lived through Valentine's Day. It should have been a good day considering he had the chance to spend the majority of it with the woman he loved, if you overlooked the fact that she was 17 and he was 21, she had no idea he loved her, and they were only together for the day because they were working together. But still, it could have been a good day, if HE hadn't shown up. If HE hadn't shown up and did what HE did, Ren wouldn't have felt the need to act as he had and made Kyoko uncomfortable, and so maybe making the situation worse.

The day had started well, even if Ren had been confused that Kyoko had given everyone else chocolate but him but he could have lived with that, knowing as he did that she was aware of his limited appetite and her concern over it. They had spent time just talking together between their scenes, which was always a nice way to spend time.

Then HE showed up. Given what Ren knew, both from the past when he had played the fairy for Kyoko and what she had told him about what had happened in Tokyo, he knew that HE, Fuwa, had pushed her away when he had had her all to himself. He had given up the right to her company when he wanted it, thrown away the heart she had put in the palm of his hand. As far as Ren was concerned, Fuwa had no right to be anywhere near Kyoko anymore, especially now, while she was starting to pick up the mess he had left her in and build a new, more beautiful and powerful Kyoko.

But he had turned up and then acted like he still had the right to her attention, like he wanted her back beside him. Once all he would have had to have done was to stay with her, but now it was too late for him.

Ren wasn't going to allow her to go back, if she ever chose to. Ren was going to stay by her and hope that someday she saw him as a man and felt the same way.


	3. Kanae - Talk Show

A/N: Longest update yet, I had no idea where this was going when started only that I wanted to put Moko, Ren and Sho in the same room and see what happened, this is what happened.  
Thanks for the favourites and follows. To the Guest reviewer, sorry for taking so long to post again. To queennicolee, Thank you, while I was writing this chapter I had all my songs on shuffle and this song came on, it did the same thing with Bad Blood this morning too.  
As always, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Kanae was sitting in the waiting room for a new talk show she had been asked to guest on looking through a new script when the door opened. She was quite surprised when she looked up to see that two people were entering the room, one very familiar, the other only vaguely familiar.

The show was only new and Kanae had been asked to take part as a secondary guest at the last minute when the person originally asked had pull out suddenly when they had been given a chance to film a higher profile show that filmed at the same time so she had had no time to find out who the primary guests were. So looking up to see Tsuruga Ren and another man she had seen around and guessed to be his manager walk into the waiting room was quite a shock. She knew that new shows liked to get as famous primary guests as they could in the beginning to try and get a large starting audience but having the number one bachelor on the first episode would be considered a massive start.

Knowing Kyoko would be upset if she didn't, she gracefully stood to bow to her best friend's closest sempai, and indeed her own sempai at LME.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-sempai." She politely uttered as she bowed to him.

"Ah," Tsuruga turned and seemed to notice her for the first time. "Good evening…" He returned politely as he seemed to be trying to remember her name, the two of them not having much interaction even though they were both close to the same person. "Moko-san." He finished after finding the name usually used when referring to her by Kyoko.

"Kotonami Kanae, only Kyoko calls me Moko, but I don't blame you for only remembering that name." Kanae replied, just as the door to the waiting room opened and another two people entered. These two, or more correctly the more memorable of them, caused a sudden change in the atmosphere in the room, more specifically, a sudden feeling of hostility.

The more memorable of the two seemed to notice Tsuruga and immediately started glaring at him, but that wasn't as much a problem to the two LME talents in the room because they had instantly started glaring at him when he had entered the room. _Fuwa Shotaro_ , Kanae thought as she glared, she had started thinking of him by his full name after Kyoko had mentioned that he didn't like to be known by it, _I guess the producers just wanted as many viewers as possible and didn't realise the personality issues this match up could cause._ She turned to Tsuruga remembering that Kyoko had mentioned that he knew about Fuwa and also didn't like him.

Reading the room and knowing that something needed to be done to put a stop to complete disaster on a show that looked like it could be good exposure for her, while wanting to put Fuwa in his place on behalf of her friend. Knowing from Kyoko that Fuwa didn't like being ignored, Kanae started speaking to Tsuruga again. "So, Tsuruga-sempai. How has work been going?"

Fuwa turned at her voice, only then seeming to realise that he and Tsuruga weren't the only ones in the room and snorted at her question.

"It's been going well, Kotonami-san. Very busy but that's work." Tsuruga replied, seeming to catch on to her tactic and moving toward the sofa set she had been sitting on before he had entered the room. "How about you?"

"It's been well, getting more new offers." Kanae replied, smiling faintly at how Fuwa was reacting to their conversation, that she could see from the corner of her eye, then she had an idea to see what would happen. "But it means I haven't been about to catch up with Kyoko for a while, have you been able to?"

This question caused Fuwa to react quite visibly, he didn't seem to realise who she was, not really surprising as they hadn't ever properly met. But having her refer to Kyoko by her first name without honorifics and openly ask Tsuruga about her almost got him to leap out of the chair he had sat in when Kanae and Tsuruga had sat down, he may have done just that if the woman next to hadn't had a firm hold on his arm.

Tsuruga looked at her with what seemed to be a smile in his eyes, replying to her question. "As a matter of fact I ran into her at the company yesterday, she said she had had a few more offers and was looking into them." This got another attempt to jump up and growl from Fuwa.

The woman with Fuwa had only just got control of him when a knock was heard on the door and a voice came through it saying that it was time to move to set. Fuwa and the woman left first leaving Kanae, Tsuruga and his manager to share an open smile before they filed out to set.

 _This could be an interesting recording session._ Kanae thought as she followed Tsuruga down the hall. But while she did not particularly like sharing her best friend with the man, he was a better choice to share her with than the idiot who didn't know what he had had until it was gone, the one who could have had the most loyal person in the world if only he had stayed.


	4. RenKuon - Hotel Incident

A/N: So, another one, (assessments and sickness sucks). This chapter is set sometime between the hotel incident and Guam. Thank you for the favs/follows and I apologise to my guest reviewer for taking exactly a month to post. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Ren was sitting in the waiting room of another show on one of his "Ren" days waiting for the set to be ready for him get the day's work done. He couldn't help but have his mind go back to what he had been privately referring to as the "hotel incident" because referring to it as anything else just lead to uncomfortable thoughts. He tried not to think about what happened but it was a difficult task to accomplish.

It wasn't just the actions that had led to it only being thought of as the "hotel incident" that made it difficult to think about but the emotions he felt and the thoughts he had when he remembered what had set the incident off in the first place. Though it was the thought HIM calling her that was able to distract him from thinking about what happened afterwards, it still brought up emotions he would rather not show in a public place, or at all, especially as Ren.

The thought of HIM still attempting to call her, while she was doing so well, while she was putting herself together in a way that was almost completely separate HIM, always came close to making him completely lose his control. The fact that he had been in a position where his emotions were so close to the surface when he found out about the latest round of phone calls just made it impossible to stop the explosion, at least he didn't hurt her in the course of it, not that any of his selves are capable of hurting her.

The fact that HE wanted her back now, after he had pushed her aside, after he had hurt her so badly, made him want to be able to be in a position to tell HIM that this was what HE had wanted, HE was the one who had ended it. That HE had said goodbye to the idea of them together HIMSELF, so there was no chance of getting it back.

Bu if he was in a position to do that it wouldn't end well for either of them, as he realised after he had broken her phone. So he was stuck waiting for HIM to realise this HIMSELF, or for someone else to tell HIM.

Maybe HE will one day realise HE could have truly had everything Ren wanted all to himself if HE had treated he properly.


	5. Lory - Anger

A/: So, apparently I'm not able to write much when having to do group assignments and stressing over the fact that no-one in the group will answer me. Sorry for the wait on this. Please review so I now what I need to work on other than my updating.

* * *

When Lory finally got the full story of what happened with Fuwa that had broken his little actress he was actually angry. Lory doesn't feel true anger very often (he feels so many other emotions much more deeply, love is a much more helpful emotion), and so was surprised by the intensity of the emotion. It made him want to do things he was almost completely against (true violence, not acting violence, because where is the love in true violence accept in protecting love).

The idiot boy had thrown away something many people would kill for (or had died searching for). Pure devoted love. He had had it in his hand and he just threw it away. WHY? And worse when he had done this he broke the ability to romantically love of another, an innocent little girl and he hurt her so badly she had broken.

Lory didn't understand how anyone could do such a thing. But the only satisfaction he could take from that was that in giving what he had away, Fuwa had given his godson a chance of his own redemption in the deep love he had for the girl and that maybe one day the idiot will work out exactly what he had had before he threw it away and that he will not be able to get it back.


End file.
